The Runner
by Mae22
Summary: Ani's being forced to marry the one she hates. Will she run or will she stay and fight for what's her's. Will she run and leave behind family and her real love? Ani's torn between what's right and what's easy.
1. Chapter 1

"_I am a widow's son, and my orders must be obeyed!" – Ned Kelly._

**Chapter One**

I wandered threw the mall looking for my friends. Not that this would have helped me any. They though I was unstable. They didn't know where I spent my time and I wasn't with them. I was lost in a world they didn't know about. I sighed. I saw this huge line of people and those three familiar faces.

"Ani!" Leslie called. I nodded and headed over there.

"Hey guys." I muttered.

"What's going on?" I asked again once I got closer. They rambled on about the clothes they'd gotten. I nodded. I didn't want to be here. I just wanted to be the world that I truly belonged to. I kept hoping an exit would come to me. Nothing. We shopped, well they did. I watched. We were heading out of a story when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around and Niall was standing there. His shaggy faded black hair and dark black eyes. I smiled at him.

"Hey…" he pulled me in for a hug. "Let's get out of here." He whispered and then he pulled out of the hug and said, "Sorry ladies, but I need her to come with me." All of the girls were transfixed on Niall. I rolled my eyes at him and we left. We headed to the Tattoo shop down town where Rabbit was.

"Sorry, I hadn't come sooner." He said. Niall was like my big brother. He was very protective of me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as I stared out the window. Niall was just a friend. I always wanted more but I knew my dad would kill me if he found out. I was to be Irial's and the whole Dark Court new it.

"To Rabbit's." He said as we pulled up. I sighed. I headed inside.

"Hey Niall." Rabbit said. Rabbit came out from behind the counter. He was my brother.

"Irial's on his way." He muttered. I sighed.

"You knew that?" I asked Niall even though the answer was in his face. He didn't answer. And since faeries couldn't lie I knew why he didn't answer. I hated Irial and my father for forcing me into this. I heard my father's car roar up. I took a deep breath.

The door opened and Gabriel walked in.

"Gabriel." I nodded as he came in. He wore a glamour that hid the evil spark he had to himself. I saw right threw it. He nodded, "Ani." Irial came in. He was tall with dark brownish blackish hair with dark eyes that have seen much. He looked good in his faded jeans and leather jacket. I hated how he made me feel. I glared at him.

"Ani." He smiled and extended his hand. I stepped back.

"Irial." I growled.

"Nice pup." Gabriel barred his teeth at me. I shot him back a look. He was no longer a father when Irial was involved. I started to crouch into a defensive stance. I hated being in Irial's presence, I get too anxious. I started looking for a way out because the door was blocked.

"We were just heading to the Rave… you would care to join us?" Irial spoke to the whole room, but his words were meant for me. And what he meant was, you are coming with us.

"Long day. I'm going to help Rabbit close up and then head home." I said. Gabriel snarled. I crouched lower and barred my teeth. My glamour slipped away. Halflings had a small faery like manner. Some hide it like Rabbit and other's like me, embraced it. Every faery had disappeared within a half second. Gabriel relished the possibility of bloodshed, even his own kin.

"Gabriel, relax. Ani means no harm I'm sure." Irial stepped closer. I snarled. He chuckled.

"Ani…" He said. He got my eyes. I was transfixed. Powerful fey could do that. I didn't want power. I wanted Niall. I glanced around. Niall looked conflicted and Rabbit looked worried. "…You're coming right?" Irial asked. I had enough will to growl, "No." He moved with blinding speed. He made a wall with the shadows that lingered around him. He encased us. Niall looked worried as he simply stared at the wall Irial made. He pressed me up against the wall and felt all these strange emotions for Niall. Lust. Need. Fear. Anger.

"Ani, you will be mine in good time. I can wait. But not for long. So tonight go home or whatever but soon you won't have that choice. You will come." Irial said. The dominate emotion was fear but not for Niall. For Irial. He meant what he said. I looked up at him. He dropped the wall and fell back but hands caught me.

"Are you alright?" Rabbit asked. I nodded but had my eyes locked with Irial. I had true fear and terror in my eyes. Gabriel laughed at the fear he was feeding off of me.

"Gabriel… I'll meet you in the car." Irial said. He nodded.

"See you at the Rave, Rabbit." Gabriel said. Poor Rabbit. He left.

"Niall, I want you to take her whatever she wants. Don't let anything happen to her." He said coolly and walked out. He glanced back at Rabbit.

"Sorry Rabbit." I frowned he released me and walked out. I closed up the shop and locked the door and headed outside. My glamour was off. Niall walked silently next to me.

"What are you thinking?" I whispered. He was quiet for a long minute.

"About how scared you looked when Irial released you from the bubble." He whispered. I looked down. Niall patted my shoulder. He avoided touching me because it was electric for both of us. It didn't happen when Irial touched me. I wondered what Niall thought of my being chosen for Irial. I wonder if I wasn't destined to be his… then maybe I'd have a chance at being with Niall.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"I was thinking about…" I stopped. I couldn't lie to him and I didn't want to tell him the truth.

"You can trust me." He whispered. I glanced at him and he looked so much older when he said that. I sighed. I always caved with him.

"Our friendship." It was the truth to an extent. I was good with twisting my words around so I could lie without lying. He didn't say anything.

"Say something." I whispered. I felt like a little kid with him. Never knowing what to say or expect from him. He hesitated.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked. I just wanted to curl up in a ball.

"Home." I whispered. I was cold and scared. As we turned the corner Niall had gotten closer to me. Not touching but almost. I had the compulsion to reach out and touch him and I jammed my hands into my pockets and started to shake. He slipped off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders. I looked down. Niall had made it clear we were just friends. I read into it because I wanted to. Or that's what I was told. My heart quickened as we headed for the railroad tracks. That's where I built my house. Most faeries hated iron. I was a Halfling and didn't mind it. I stopped just at the edge.

"You don't have to follow me if the iron makes you weak or uncomfortable." I whispered. I never knew how he stood on that because this was the first time he'll be seeing my house.

"Ani, I can handle iron." He whispered keeping his tone soft. I started walking again avoiding his eyes. We were half way up my yard when he stopped me. He grabbed my arm and turned me facing him. I looked at his feet. I thought about how different we were. And how different we looked. He was beautiful with shaggy faded black hair and dark eyes. He was taller than me. He also had a scar running from his temple to the corner of his mouth. I was short with orange hair and sliver eyes.

He tilted my head up. His touch felt so good. I tired my hardest to focus.

"Ani, you'll be okay. I promise." He whispered. I huffed. I put my hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away from me. Touching him was electric. I wanted to pull away but I couldn't. I finally stumbled backwards. I couldn't believe it. I started shaking. What had he done to me? What did I do to him? I stared at him scared and curious.

I stepped back again. "You don't have to stay, if the iron makes you uncomfortable." It was true he didn't have to stay. He looked hurt I'd say that.

"I didn't mean to…" He stopped. "I didn't…" he couldn't say something without it being a lie. "I am sorry the discomfort the touch has caused you." That wasn't a lie. He meant it.

"Niall… its fine." I whispered. He waited.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked.

"No… I don't want to be alone… but you could always send Evan to guard me if you feel that you can't tonight." I whispered.

"I will stay." He said. He started walking but stayed a foot away. We got up to the door and I fumbled with the key. I had made my house out of a series of train cars. I walked in and sat down on the couch. Niall closed the door and stood there staring around looking at my messy house. It was full of books. I had a stereo going softly from my room. I headed into the kitchen and started to brew some tea.

"Would you like a cup?" I whispered my emotions where all over the place. Things were stressed lately with Irial and Gabriel making things hard elsewhere. Niall walked into the kitchen I was standing by the counter going through the tea. Niall placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Ani," He whispered. I didn't move. "Please, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm here to protect you." He whispered. He slowly turned me around. I stared at his chest.

"Ani… you know I'll be there for you… but you need to talk to me." He whispered.

"I don't want Irial." I said.

"You don't have a…" He stopped. I looked up at him.

"I do have a choice?" I asked. He nodded.

"But its extreme… you… just try to make Irial see your way." Niall said. I thought about his words. I had an out. I just needed to figure out how to get there.

"Niall, if you don't mind me asking. What's you're roll in the Dark Court?" I asked him my eyes raking his face.

"I'm second in line, if this doesn't work between you and Irial… then he's considering stepping down… the whole court knows that their future depends on whether or not you go with him." He answered. I stared at him.

"So if I don't take him and you step into the power then I'm free of being the queen of a court?" I asked.

"Yes, but becoming a fey would help your health, no one would be able to touch you." He said.

"It's not that… I just don't want to spend forever with him." _I want to spend it with you._ I finished mentally.

"I shouldn't be telling you this." He said as he slowly back away. Niall always teased me, even if he wasn't completely aware he was doing so. I sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked. He was always attentive.

"Nothing." I whispered as I poured the tea. I quickly headed back into the living room. I sat down on the sofa with Boomer, my pet boa. He slid into my lap. I absently stoked his head. Niall leaned against the door frame and watched me sip my tea. I could run. If I ran Irial couldn't possibly find me. Stay in the forests away from civilization. It was hard and dangerous but not impassable.

"You're deep in thought." Niall muttered. I barely heard him. I was annoyed he was avoiding me after he touched me.

"What do you want Niall?" I snapped. He kept his face composed.

"I'm here to watch you…" He said.

"No, Gancanagh… what do you want?" I asked again hoping he'd see my point. I was sick of being watched.

"I'm sick of being watched. Like I'm five. I can make my own decisions and in fact I think I already have, so I don't need you or Irial or Gabriel telling me how to live my life. I might as well try and get into a different court!" I shouted. I stood up. I was fuming my chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace.

"Ani…" Niall said. But before he could finish I ran from my house trying to get away from this town. I ran for my freedom. I am a Gabriel's daughter and my orders must be obeyed!

**Hit or Miss?**

**Songs I recommend:**

**Kids – MGMT**

**Don't Let Me Down – The Beatles**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Some things are worth the pain. And some things are worth fighting to protect." – Natalie _

**Chapter One**

I raced towards town with my glamour off. Faeries were staring with curious expression. I didn't see Niall anywhere. I ran as fast I my feet would move. I glanced around when someone stopped me. I looked up.

"Making a break for it?"

I snarled.

"Now, now…"

"Let. Me. Go."

"Let's be reasonable, I'm not going to hurt you." Rabbit whispered. I looked at him and felt guilty. I sighed and fell into my brother.

"Niall called me. Said you two were fighting and you ran…" he prompted.

"Yes." I said but it was muffled by his shoulder. I sighed.

"Ani, what happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you at home…" I whispered and started to cry. Rabbit and I walked back to my house in silence. We got there and Niall was sitting outside. I just started to cry harder when I saw how pained he looked. I buried my face into Rabbit's shoulder.

"Thanks for calling me, Niall." Rabbit said as we headed into the house. Niall just nodded. I felt bad for running out on him. We got inside and Rabbit looked around and shook his head.

"Get cleaned up." He said. I headed off into my bed room and went into the small bathroom and took a shower. I threw on some sweats and headed back out. I smelt tea. I slowly made my way into the kitchen I saw Rabbit standing over the stove while he was talking. I heard Niall.

"… Rabbit… I'm trying. I can't disobey Irial… but I want to help her." Niall said.

"Well, don't move do you have the ice on your face?" Rabbit asked. _Ice_? I ran into the kitchen.

"Why do you need ice?" I asked franticly searching Niall's face. The ice bag covered whatever he was icing. I walked over to where Niall was sitting and gently removed the ice bag. He had a scar running from his temple to the corner of his mouth. I gasped and dropped the ice bag on the floor. I stumbled backwards. Niall caught me.

"Who did this to you?" I asked in a shaky voice trying to suppress the tears. He didn't answer. Neither of them did.

"Who did this to you Niall?" I repeated again. The tears started to fall. I tore away from his grip and ran into my bed room and slid the door shut. I turned up my music and laid on my bed. I curled up in a ball and cried. I cried for Niall. But mostly I cried for the fact that someone attacked him and it had no doubt to do about me. I ran through the list of people who could want to hurt Niall and only two names came to mine. I quickly got dressed in jeans and a blouse and washed my face and covered up the fact that my eyes were red and puffy. I slid open the door quietly.

"Just relax Niall… Ani just worried… and she's stressed with this Irial thing… just let her calm down and she'll come out." Rabbit said.

"Alright." Niall said. I slid it back shut and opened my window and ducked out. I ran threw the forest to the Rave. I slowly came out and headed in. I didn't even bother waiting for the guard to let me in. I just entered. I got in and ran into the Summer King.

_Oh great. _

"Well, Hello Ani." Keenan smiled. He was charming.

"Not now Keenan." I said. I shivered I sounded like Bananach. He smiled.

"Alright." He purred. I headed into the room and found Gabe and Irial deep in the corner of the room. I walked up to the table.

"Who did it?" I asked.

"I'm glad you came. How's Gancanagh?" He asked. I glared.

"Who did it?" I growled.

"I did." Gabe sneered. I lunged for him but Irial intercepted me.

"He acted on my orders. It'll be good for Gancanagh. Now go home and rest. You don't want to do anything foolish… Although I must say you're looking lovely tonight." He whispered in my ear. I pushed him back and sauntered threw the throng of people. Keenan tapped my shoulder.

"Hello Ani." He smiled.

"Hello Keenan." I said. I turned to face him.

"Care to talk?" He gestured towards a table. I shrugged. _Couldn't hurt_. We sat down.

"So are you good?" He asked.

"I'm sure you know." I muttered.

"Yes, that's mostly why I'm here. I can offer you what I offered your sister." He spoke slowly watching my reaction.

"How is Trish?" I asked carefully. This was a dangerous topic so close to fey ears.

"She's good… Shall I make plans to see you?" he asked.

"Yes." I said. "I should get back." I said as I saw Irial watching me. I glanced back towards Keenan.

"Night, darling." I smiled and headed out.

I now had a new choice or at least a new possibility but for now, I'd go tend to Niall who would need help healing his scar.

***************************************************************************************************

I made my way up to the house and saw Rabbit standing in the front yard.

"Niall! She's back!" He shouted. I heard something from inside. I ran over to Rabbit.

"I'm sorry I had someone I need to see." I whispered.

"How's Niall?" I asked carefully.

"He isn't good… could you help to heal him?" He asked.

"I can try…" I muttered. Niall had once helped heal me so I figured I had a chance at returning the favor. I got inside and he was lying down on the sofa. Boomer was back in his cage. I knelt down next to Niall.

"How's your face?" I whispered.

"Why did you leave like that?" He whispered. He looked sad and scared.

"I needed to have a chat with someone… I can see…" I whispered as I slowly removed his ice pack. It wasn't pretty.

"Niall… I'm… I'm so sorry." My voice shook with anger as I saw what had happened to him.

"Don't worry about it." He whispered as he placed his hand on my cheek. I leaned down and kissed his scar. I slowly moved up and down his scar. I pulled back and it was healing. There was already skin forming over it. I looked at him. He seemed to be okay so I leaned back down and gave him one more kiss and this time I focused on love. His scar looked better.

"Are you alright?" I whispered knowing what my touch could do. His breaths were even.

"Yes. I'm okay." He said slowly. I hugged him. I buried my head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry." I cried. He shifted under me slightly and was now sitting up. He pulled me up with him. He whispered reassurances in my ear. I finally calmed down and fell asleep.

**Hit or Miss? Please review.**

**Song I recommend:**

**Maybe I'm Amazed – Paul McCartney **


End file.
